


Umbrellas

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Sun's Dawn [15]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Friends to Lovers, Slice of Life, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Ithilwen rescues Serana from Dimhollow Crypt, and introduces her to an interesting new invention.





	Umbrellas

Sunlight assailed Serana, intrusive and searing, as she exited Dimhollow Cavern. She hissed, feeling her skin sting with the contact, unexpected after likely centuries of darkness. After so long, she’d forgotten how _bright_ everything was.

“Hold on,” her companion said, reaching into her bag. “I believe I might have something for this.”

The mer rustled through her belongings, retrieving something long and pointed and staff-like. It appeared to be crafted from wood, likely mahogany, and was adorned with moonstone, with a curve at the end. Serana watched with wonder as the mer unfurled the fabric that hung loosely at the base, its mass fanning out into an intricate pattern of silk flowers and tree blossoms, held upright by delicate yet sturdy spikes.

“For you.” She handed the object to Serana. “It should protect you from the sun’s rays. As well as rain, if we happen to be that unlucky.”

Serana’s hand curled around the handle. “What is this?”

“Umbrella. They’re rather popular back in Alinor.” The mer smiled, running a gloved hand through her cropped, blonde hair. “I’m sorry, your name was…?”

“Serana. And yours?”

“Ithilwen.” She bowed, noble and reverent. “Now, where would you like me to take you?”


End file.
